l'assassin
by korventenn39
Summary: Jack fisk est élevé par le Caïd. Il devient l'assassins personnel de celui ci. Après avoir tué son vrai père Jack décide de se rebeller contre le Caïd.
1. Chapter 1

_**L'assassin**_

 **Introduction**

Il est minuit à New York. La ruelle est sombre, des lampadaires émettent une lumière faiblarde sur la route. Une ombre portant une valise traversa la rue et disparue derrière un immeuble. Cette silhouette en rejoignit deux autre une massif et une autre grande large d'épaule.

Alors tu les a? Demanda l'homme le plus massif.

Oui patrons, répondit l'homme à la valise.

Très bien montre moi ça.

L'homme tandis la valise à son patrons.

très bien tu as fais du bon boulot. « Le dur » paie le.

La troisième silhouette sortit un magnum et tira sur la première qui s'effondra. Des pleures se fit entendre dans la poubelle qui bordait la place. Les deux silhouette s'y dirigea et découvrirent un nourrisson.

Patrons je le tue.

Non on va le prendre.

Un sourire se dévoila sur le visage du Caïd.

 _ **NOTE DE L' AUTEUR:**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai dit voici l'intro de ma fanfic sur « marvel » j'espère quelle vous plaira en attendant bonne lecture.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 la mission

_**L'assassin**_

 **la mission**

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année rentra dans un building de Hell's kitchen. Il avait les cheveux court brun et des yeux vert, il était assez musclé. Il s'appelait Jack et il était le fils de Wilson Fisk alias le Caïd chef d'une mafia. Celui-ci avait l'air énervé. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta au dernier étage. En haut il parti sur la gauche et entra dans un bureau. Le Caïd l'attendait devant son bureau.

Alors fiston on est énervé?

Ouais, répondit l'homme, c'est la troisième fois en une semaine que nos livraisons sont intercepté par le punisher laisse moi lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

Non, pas la peine je m'occupe de lui. Pour toi j'ai une mission.

Ok c'est quoi ?

Un journaliste essaie de me mettre des bâton dans les roue, je veux que tu l'élimine et laisse aucune preuve. Il s'appelle Rick Walker et habite Sullivan place.

Ok, il faut que je lui prenne des documents ?

Non la chatte noir s'en ait occupé

Bon j'y vais.

Jack se dirigea vers la porte, ouvrit la porte et sortit du bureau alla à l'ascenseur et descendit au sous-sol. Il s'avança vers une porte sécurisé par un digicode et tapa un code la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma. La pièce était assez vaste, des étagère remplis d'armes et de gadget remplissaient la salle au fond de la pièce une rangée d'ordinateur était fixés sur le mur. Jack prit un costume sur une étagère et le revêtit le costume était constitué d'une capuche gris et d'un gilet à manche courte fait à partir d'un matériaux souple, léger et résistant au balle. Il s'équipa de de couteaux de lancer et d'un 9 mm et sorti du bâtiment par une porte arrière. Il grimpa sur le bâtiment le plus proche et monta sur le toit. La petite ruelle était déserte et personne le voyait monter l'immeuble. Arrivé en haut le vent fraie lui caressa les joue, il se sentait heureux. Sur les toit il était il le maitre personne ne connaissait les toits de New York aussi bien que lui. Il y avait passé son enfance a sauter de toit en toit au risque de tomber et d'y perdre la vie. Mais il s'en foutait maintenant il devenus se pourquoi il était ici: un assassin. Le Caïd l'avait recueilli alors que ses parents l'avaient abandonné dans une poubelle. Il l'avait élevé, nourris et logé. Il avait fait de lui un assassin. Il sautait de en toit et s'aidait de temps en temps de son grappin qu'il avait construit. Le lanceur du grappin était à son poignet, le grappin était accroché au lanceur par un fil d'adamentium de 0,5 mm incassable et il avait pour 5m de câble. Arrivé à Sullivan place il fit le tour de la rue pour trouver où habitait Rick Walker. Il trouva se qu'il voulait. Il habitait un bâtiment de vingt étage il redoutait qu'il logait tout en haut celui-ci vivait au deuxième étage il monta et attendit dans un coin sombre la où personne le voyait. Il était tard vers 21 heure et sa victime allait bientôt rentrer à moins que ceci était déjà fait, au quelle cas il l'attendrait jusqu'à demain matin. Jack avait appris à être patient et pouvait attendre longtemps. Il se questionnas sur la façon dont il allait le tuer. L'égorger non ça laisserais trop de preuve, le poignarder ou le lancer de couteau pensa t-il. Le 9 mm serait trop bruyant et il aime pas les armes à feu et préférait les couteaux ou les sabres. 21 heure 30 toujours rien. Il commença à jouer avec ses couteaux. 22 heure un bruit de porte se fit entendre un homme s'avança dans l'ombre dans l'ombre et s'arrêta devant la porte de Rick Walker. L'ombre chercha dans sa poche des clé Jack était certain c'était sa victime sans un bruit il prit un coteaux et le lança. Sa proie se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Un corps inanimé tomba sur le sol. Jack pris un grand sac et réussis à mettre le corps dedans après avoir pris une photo qu'il envoya à son père. Il prit le sac et le mis dans une grande poubelle. Il nettoya la scène de crime et parti chez lui mais quelque chose le tracassait il ressemblais fort a quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui. Soudain son portable se mis à vibrer. Il le sorti de sa poche et vis que c'était Félicia Hardy ( alias la chatte noir ) qui l'appelait. C'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'appeler donc il répondit:

Allo ?

Ouais c'est moi, répondit elle.

Oui bah je sais que c'est toi. Tu veux quoi ?

Tu peux venir me voir ?

Pourquoi tu verras.

Ok j'arrive t'es où ?

Au jardin botanique de Queens.

Jack raccrocha et se dirigea chez lui pour se changer. Il vivait un petit studio à Hell's kitchen. Deux pièce chambre, cuisine et salle à manger dans l'une et salle de bain, toilette dans l'autre. Il se changea vite fait: jean gris, t-shirt et gilet noir. Il sorti de son appartement rentra sa voiture. Une FIAT 500. Il avait un faible pour les voiture italienne. Il se demanda se que pouvait bien lui vouloir Félicia. Arriver au jardin il trouva la femme assis sur un banc. Elle se leva et parti à sa rencontre. Elle lui tandis un dossier et lui parla:

Tiens lis ça ces les dossiers que j'ai volé à Rick Walker. Ils devraient t'intéresser.

Tu les a lus ? Lui demanda t-il.

Oui, je sais j'aurai dût les donner à ton père tout de suite mais tu me connais je suis curieuse.

T'es bête où quoi je vais pas lire des dossiers qui concerne mon je connais déjà ses action.

Pas toute!

Je m'en fout.

Prend les comme même.

Jack regarda la chatte noir et les documents. De retour chez lui il posa les dossiers sur la table et s'allongea sur son lit. Une curiosité l'envahit et puis de toute façons il ferait quoi de mal en les lisant. Ils les pris. Ouvrit les document. Et son cœur ne fit qu'un bon. _Le Caïd l'avait mentit._


End file.
